Talk:Eddie (Video Game)
Status While Eddie is without a doubt unconfirmed, there is an image that appears in the credits of him looking back in fear at Nate if he is left behind, implying that Nate had killed him. I think this calls for making his status Determinant. Firstly, sign your comments, second: it does imply it but when Wyatt is in the same position he survives so there's no reason that Eddie couldn't have in the same position therefore it's still unknown.Gboy4 (talk) 22:09, July 5, 2013 (UTC) It depends on who won the game they played. If Wyatt won then he stays in the car, gets attacked by Nate and leaves Eddie behind. Which gives you the image in the credit. If Eddie won then Wyatt gets left behind and has to run away from Nate but the screen goes black as Wyatt runs away. So I think we should keep his status as unknown because we don't know where he went if he won the game. 08:27, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Eddie is ALIVE If you go season 2 episode 4 and look to the right you see a man and you just can see his face. And if you look really close you can see its Eddie. Regarding A.T.R I agree with the above, there is an uncanny resemblance between the two. The hooded figure and Eddie, even their shirts are the same. I believe he'll have a pivotal role. 00:36, December 28, 2013 (UTC)Zoey95 (talk) Confirmed: Eddie is alive! I found the preview for Episode 4 and increased the brightness levels: No doubt about it. Eddie's alive.Theredhood89 (talk) 00:24, December 29, 2013 (UTC) I think more people than just Eddie have that same style of facial hair. Dickard Tracy (talk) 00:30, December 29, 2013 (UTC) I guess we'll have to wait and see.Theredhood89 (talk) 00:38, December 29, 2013 (UTC) I want to believe this, but I can't help but notice the fact that there's no piercing on the soul patch. TheMightierWolf 18:22, December 31, 2013 (EST) I believe it's Eddie. And if you look hard enough, you can see a small dot on the soul patch which could be the piercing. ~Pikmin4 I really trust Eddie.I want him to be a fighter along with Clementine. DraculaTepes14 (talk) 14:30, January 11, 2014 (UTC) but you also see vince, doug, carley, ext. Bossboy12 (talk) 07:57, July 10, 2014 (UTC) The reason for this is because Telltale were going to include Eddie in Amid the Ruins, but later scrapped all the scenes he was in. 20:49, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Source for that statement? DarkJaguar124 (talk) 21:25, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Eddie in Season 2, Episode 3!?? Now, i just started playing this season again, and for the first time, i noticed someone who looks IDENTICAL to Eddie. It's in the cutscene when the group arrives at Howe's Hardware store, as prisoners. If you look close to the left, walking towards the camera, is a man with facial hair, and the same hat as Eddie wore! He even has the same coloured sweater AND the same coloured t-shirt beneath it. It's a blink and you'll miss it moment, but i swear, that's him. It's when Carver says on the tannoy "They're here to make our home a better place." 01:22, May 23, 2016 (UTC)Lucus.schofield (talk) Well I hate to be the one to burst the bubble but that is in fact Lowell, good thoughts all along however. If you want to see other guards of Howe's for conformation then they are all under the Howe's hardware sub section within the video game characters box. Desert Storm 38 (talk) 22:45, July 19, 2016 (UTC) . Eddie's Fate Confirmed? In Season 4 Episode 4, during the flashback at the McCarol Ranch, Clementine shoots a man that looks identical to Eddie. Same hat, same body and face, same voice, the only thing missing was the lip piercing and the right earring. It's not a stretch to say that that was Eddie, meaning Eddie is confirmed dead, right? DeviousMaya (talk) 13:16, March 26, 2019 (UTC) Until we get confirmation from one of the writers, we can't confirm if was Eddie or not. Wwefan2 (talk) 13:47, March 26, 2019 (UTC)